


Memory

by Onehellagaykid



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehellagaykid/pseuds/Onehellagaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Faberry one shots along with some others ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come On Raiders!

"Jesus, that hurt like sh-" Santana growled as she sat down on the sofa clutching her foot.

"Santana! We talked about this. What's rule number 3?" Rachel said as she placed her hands on her hips.

Santana rolled her eyes and sat back.

"No profanities.”

"Good. Do I need to remind you of the rules we set in place especially for you?"  
Santana shook her head and say back as she tried to watch the TV.

"Perhaps you should remind her." Quinn smirked as she jumped onto the sofa. Santana shot her a death glare and Quinn held up her hands in surrender.

"Rule number 1: no talk of sex while the kids are around." Rachel said as she stood infront of the TV.

"Rule number 2: no making out with Brittany until the kids are asleep.”

"What. That's not fair. You always do that." Santana tried to defend herself.

"Okay then, no making out of any kind from anyone until the kids are asleep." Quinn just stood there looking at her wife as her jaw hit the ground.

"Rule number 3: no profanities.”

"I know, I know can we stop now. I'm missing my brother play." Rachel moved away from the TV and Santana watched as her brother Mychal scored a touchdown. "YES YOU RAIDERS. I TOLD YOU QUINN. You owe me 20 bucks." Rachel just laughed as she cuddled into her wife.


	2. I've Got You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is my first love, and I want more than anything for her to be my last. I called and texted and emailed but she never replied. I'm just gonna have to sign the papers and then get this over and done with.

"Rachel. Look at me. You haven't been working late have you?" Rachel just looked away from her. "So it's true. You have been cheating. What am I supposed to tell Belle.”

"Quinn, please listen to me. It was only one night-“

"And that's supposed to make me feel better is it?”

"Quinn please. Don't do this. You know I can't raise her without you.”

"She's not your kid." Those words tore through Rachel as she could feel the tears running down her cheeks. Quinn ran upstairs and packed a suitcase full of clothes. Within minutes she was by the front door. "I'll send Santana round with the divorce papers. You bought this on yourself." Quinn dragged her suitcase outside and threw it in the car.

"Quinn, please. Don't do this." Rachel just stood in the drive way as her wife of 8 years drove away from her and their 7 year old daughter.

~/~/~

Two months later, Quinn had been crashing on Santana and Brittany's couch. Santana got a drunken text from Rachel at 2:00am.

"Ssssantana, I lurve you. I'm on a toof. Lols. How is my quinnn. I midd her.”

Santana groaned as she was awoken. Rolling her eyes she dialled Berry's number  
"Rachel where are you?" She growled to the tiny diva.

"She's on the roof of a club." A voice came through the phone.

"Lady Hummel?”

"Yes, it is I. She started to cry and said she couldn't live anymore. She went up to the roof, 

I managed to stop her getting any further but I think you need to come down, and bring Quinn with you.”

"Where's Belle? Quinn will kill Rachel if she is hurt.”

"She's fine. Mercedes and Sam took her in for the weekend. She's staying with them."  
"Okay. I'm coming. Don't let her do anything stupid." Santana woke up Brittany and explained the situation, she then proceeded to throw Quinn over her shoulder and put her in car. "You haven't talked in over 2 weeks. You are coming.”

Quinn huffed as strapped herself in. They arrived at the club and Santana climbed up the fire escape round the back of the club.

"Stay here. I will signal for you to come up.”  
The blonde haired girl nodded and sat on a stack of wooden crates as Santana climbed the ladder. A mumble of voices could be heard as the latino peeked her head up. Rachel was leaning over the edge and Kurt was holding her arm.

"Rachel. Come back over the railing. Come on.”

"No! I don't want to come back over, because coming back over would mean living and living without Quinn is pointless. I've been in love with her since sophomore year. When she was on the way to the wedding, I didn't go through with it because I wanted her there, to stop it.”

Unaware to the trio, Quinn had snuck up the ladder was now sat on the wall.

"She is my first love, and I want more than anything for her to be my last. I called and texted and emailed but she never replied. I'm just gonna have to sign the papers and then get this over and done with.”

"Don't you dare, Rachel Fabray." Quinn called out as all three turned around. With Rachel turning so quickly she lost her footing and slipped. Quinn ran and jumped over the railing to grab Rachel's hand. "I've got you. I'll never let go." Quinn called as she pulled a crying Rachel over the railings. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you Rachel, I love you." Quinn picked up the brunt diva and carried back to the car, with great difficulty.

"I'm sorry Quinn." she mumbled as Quinn strapped her in the backseat of the car.  
"So am I, Rachel, So am I." She whispered as she placed a kiss on her head.


	3. Lieutenant Fabray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn had always promised to come home.

Quinn had always promised to come home. Before every mission, she had always promised to her wife that she would return. They had been married for 9 years and on all those missions she had promised to come back.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" The blonde said as she sat down on the sofa. Her very pregnant wife smiled and sat down beside her. "I got a letter today." Rachel sat back waiting for her to continue. "They need me back at the base. I leave in two days." Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she sobbed into Quinn's shoulder.

Ever since Quinn got injured on the last mission her captain said she wouldn't need to go back. She wouldn't need to go back to the hell that was Afghanistan.

The two days had passed and Quinn was in full uniform standing at the departure gate, holding Rachel like it was the last time on earth she would see her. Little did she know it was the last time.

"Fabray!" Puck called as the rain of bullets hailed down in them. She hid for cover gripping her rifle close to her chest.

"NOAH!" She called out, no reply. Adjusting her helmet she peeked her head over the wall.

"Fabray," a voice through her intercom sounded, "we need you and Puckerman back at the copter. We are east of your location.”

As she lept over the wall she called pucks name. Seeing he was under a collapsed wall, she ran to his side. Pulling him out from under the rubble, she hauled him over her shoulder. Even though he was twice the size of her, she could still pick him up with ease. Running the direction of the helicopter she raised her rifle every now and again to rain fury on the enemy. The helicopter was finally in view and Quinn threw puck at the paramedics and followed closely behind. A grenade was thrown in the direction of the copter and in that split second Quinn didn't think.

She kicked it back.

Within those seconds, it blew up and sent Quinn hurtling toward a wall. Her leg followed closely behind. "FABRAY!" A voice shouted from the copter. Quinn's close friend, Santiago Lopez jumped off the helicopter and to his friends aid.  
"Quinn, stay with me. Your gonna be fine. Come on Fabray, you've got to be fine, you've got a son on the way." He did all he could to save Quinn, but she had lost to much blood.  
"San, t-tell Rachel, I-I'm sorry...I love her. Tell her, t-to please...not name our son...after anyone in a m-musical." She let out a light laugh as the darkness consumed her and she passed away in her friends arms.

Kurt had come round to relive Rachel of her loneliness and saw the car pull up outside. He gulped as Rachel went to answer it. Santiago and Puck were at the door.

"I'm sorry Rachel, there was an accident." The brunette broke down in her best friends arms as Santiago told her the last things that Quinn had said to him.  
"She told me to tell you, not to name him after anyone in a musical." Rachel let out a light laugh and placed a hand on her bump.

After the funeral Puck gave Rachel the flag that was placed the coffin. He nodded his head and places it in her hands.

Quinn had always promised to return, she just didn't expect to return in a box.


	4. I'm Not A Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't do it San." Quinn said as she sat with her hands cuffed to the table.

Rach, I'm home!" She called out through the big empty house. "Rach?" She called once again. She took off her coat and hung it up. The faint patter of paws was heard and Chewie the dog came trotting around the corner. "Chewie, have you seen Rach."

The dog barked and turned around and went the way he came. She cautiously followed the dog who seemed to leave footprints behind. She bent down to investigate the trail and that's when she noticed it. The blood. He had left a trail of blood. She jumped back up and skidded into the living room. Her face went white at the sight.

Her wife was laying on the carpet surrounded by her own blood. Quinn fell to her knees as she investigated the body.

"Rachel...Rach. Please!" She said as she cradled her wife's limp body in her arms.

-/-/-

"I didn't do it San." Quinn said as she sat with her hands cuffed to the table.

"I know you didn't Q. I'm gonna prove you didn't. Me, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie. We all are, the whole team is gonna get this guy. There has to be some evidence."

"Well there isn't San! All of the evidence you do have points to one person. Me. I'm now in prison for a crime I didn't commit.”  
Quinn yanked on her handcuffs as she tried to stand up.

"I'm gonna tell boss to re-open the case. We're gonna get you a new lawyer. You know Kurt, Rachel's friend?”

Quinn shivered at the mention of her partners name. She could feel her eyes well up with tears.

"His husband is a Lawyer. Best in town. I'm gonna get him for you and I'm gonna gets you outta here. For your sake and for Charlie's sake. He needs you, Q. He needs his mom. This kind of stuff doesn't play well on a 13 years olds mind. The next chance I get I will make sure he comes and visits.”

"He won't want to see me. He thinks I did it. My own son San." Quinn mumbled.  
"I'm gonna force him, Q." She tried to make eye contact with her blonde friend. "Hey, even if it means going all Lima heights on his ass." Quinn forced out a laugh and Santana sat back. "There's the Quinn we all know and love.”

They sat in silence as Quinn fidgeted in the cuffs.

"13 years of marriage. Gone. In one single evening. It was supposed to be our anniversary next month. I had everything planned out. I was gonna take her out to dinner and I was gonna buy her stuff. I was gonna spoil her. Britt organised the restaurant, so I had no idea where we were actually going." She just stared at the table and Santana have the blonde her full attention. "I wanted to make it up to her after I missed so much stuff. I missed Charlie's band show, I said I would be there but the traffic was shit. I was backed up at work. Some client wanted copies of stuff. Now I can't make it up to her." Quinn voice broke and she placed her head in her hands. Santana got up and went to comfort the blonde but was immediately stopped by security. She held up her badge and the officer stepped away. She bent down to Quinn's level and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Q. Charlie is staying with us. As soon as I get home I will make sure he makes a date.”

A voice over the tannoy announced that visiting hours were over, so Santana got up and put on her jacket. "We will catch this guy Quinn. Even if it takes me god knows how long. You will get out of here." She smiled and Quinn nodded. The Latina smiled, opened the metal and left Quinn sitting alone with her thoughts.


	5. Once A Titan, Always A Titan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I picked a school which is exactly 80.9 miles from you.

Ryan Berry was the star quarterback. He had led McKinley to their third win after joining the team. Quinn Fabray was head cheerleader and dating Ryan Berry. They were in their last year of school and they had been together since sophomore year. After school Quinn was due to go to Yale in New Haven, Ryan had been offered a scholarship in a school in California but he had also applied to Julliard.

"Quinn. Can I talk to you?" Ryan said as he saw Quinn at her locker. She closed and turned to her boyfriend. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the choir room. Picking her up and placing her in the piano, he handed her a letter. She opened it and it was from UCLA. She spent a couple of minutes reading over it.  
"I've been accepted for a full football scholarship. I don't want to to take it, I'm gonna say no.”

"You can't." Quinn said, Ryan barely hearing.

“What?"

"You can't decline. Go.”

"Quinn, I told you I'm not going to take it. I'll stay here or find another uni, I'm not going to Los Angeles.”

"Yes you are Ryan. You are going to that University and you are going to graduate, top of your classes. You can't hate me for sending you on your way. I-I guess...as we only have a couple of days left.”

"Quinn Fabray. You are not breaking up with me, now. Not when I have one of the most important games of my high school career coming up.”

"Oh, so did you just completely forget about my cheer competition.”

The truth was he had. Ryan just stood there mouth wide open and trying to say something but nothing came out.

"You did didn't you? This is my last competition as a senior, as a cheerio even. I can't believe you Ryan Berry." Quinn said as she got off the piano and ran.

He just shook his head and kicked a roller-chair. At that moment, Mr Schue came into the room.

"Careful Ryan. Chairs have feelings too. What's up?”

"I messed up. Quinn's angry with me because I forgot about her cheer competition. I don't even know when it is." He placed his head in his hands and started to cry. "I got a scholarship from UCLA for football and one from Julliard to do theatre. I want to do football but Julliard doesn't offer it and I don't want to lose Quinn. I don't want to move to UCLA.”

"Have you heard of Fordham? They have a football academy and a dramatic arts course. I could get Emma to get you some leaflets.” Ryan looked up and smiled.

"It's in New York. Approximately 80.9 miles from New Haven, and Miss Fabray, if I'm correct." Ryan just stood and hugged Mr Schue. "I will have the brochures on my desk by glee practice if you want to swing by.”

He smiled as he ran back to find Quinn. She was by her locker being hugged by Santana and Brittany. As he didn't want to face the wrath of Santana he decided to take a short cut.

-/-/-/-

The game had 10 minutes left on clock. Ryan had the ball in his hands, watching as Quinn stood in the sidelines and smiled. She then turned around as if to say goodbye. He looked up and Puck was open. With one big throw he launched it straight into Pucks hands. He then ran off and took off his helmet.

"BERRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK ON THE PITCH!" Coach Beiste shouted.

"Let Hudson take my place. I've got somewhere I need to be." He ran off with his helmet in his hands and caught Quinn running down the corridor. "Quinn!" He called out, she looked up and smiled before running into Ryan's outstretched hands. "I'm sorry I was a total dick." He said as she placed a kiss on his lips.

-/-/-

Graduation came around and Ryan was sat on the bleachers by the football pitch, in his graduation cap and gown. He had his lucky ball in his one hand and an open letter from Fordham University in the other. He had been sat watching the pitch and school that has been his salvation and home for the past 3 years. Getting up he made his way to the pitch. He set up the ball and lined it with the goal. Running to take a swing, he was stopped by Coach Sylvester.

"BERRY! AUDITORIUM NOW!" picking up his ball, he jogged to the auditorium as he topped his cap.

"Noah Puckerman." Principal Figgins called. Noah high-fived everyone as he stepped and recieved his diploma.

"And now a senior who I believe has a decision to make, Mr. Ryan Berry. Ryan." Mr Schue said greeting Ryan to the stage. He smiled as he turned to his peers and smiled. He smiled at his girlfriend and then turned to the audience.

"I've chosen Football." The entire crowd cheered as he stood up to the podium. "But I've also chosen theatre. Fordham University, New York City offers me both. That's where I'm going to be attending next fall... But most of all, I choose the person who inspires my heart. Which is why," Ryan turned to Quinn who was standing in the sidelines watching him make his speech. He held out his hand and she slowly stood and took it. "I picked a school which is exactly 80.9 miles from you. Miss Quinn Fabray, Yale University. Theatre Studies." Quinn wiped the tears away as she smiled and revived her diploma.

"McKinley High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose. Where a jock can sing his heart out, and a brainiac can break it down on the dance floor. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all. McKinley is having friends we'll keep for the rest of our lives, and that means we really are 'all in this together'. Once a Titan, always a Titan!”

She received it and once Ryan had finished speaking she pulled him into a kiss as Puck, started to play the guitar.

"I know it's not exactly close but, it's and hour and a half train journey. I could up on weekends and you could come down and I can treat you to dinner and a show.”

"I would like that." She laughed as she pulled him in again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn didn't even look over her shoulder to see the tears running down Rachel’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took years for Quinn to move on from Rachel, and it featured a move across the country and distance. Now, Rachel is knocking on Quinn’s door, looking for answers and hope, and a future that Quinn spent years imagining.
> 
> inspired by this prompt I found on Tumblr ^^

It took Quinn a 2 years to finally decide to move halfway across the US away from her. Away from the girl who couldn't make her mind. She decided that enough is enough. She packed up and to Los Angeles. Away from all the Rachel Berry drama that had consumed her life for the past 4 years. The reason Quinn split from Rachel was that, She just couldn't make her mind. She would cancel dates because of Funny Girl and she wouldn’t speak to her sometimes because she was ‘saving her voice’. Quinn just couldn't do it anymore.

“Rachel, I was thinking I could take you out tonight, for dinner.”

“Oh Quinn, I would love to but I have to run my lines, then I have to get up early tomorrow as I have a-“

“Rachel, let me stop you right there. When was the last time you actually went out with me?”

“Quinn, it was on Wednesday.”

“Yeah. For 10 minutes. As soon as we sat down, you bolted because you ‘had to rehearse a scene’.” Quinn said as she got up and paced around.

“Quinn, I did have a rehearsal. I would go out with you tonight, but I can’t. Perhaps I can fit you in my schedule for maybe 2 weeks today?”

“No, thats it. I can’t do this. Rachel I am your girlfriend of nearly 2 years. You need to make up your mind. Its either me or Broadway, because I don’t want to be second choice, not when you’re my first.” At this point Rachel had gotten up and she tried to comfort Quinn, but she was having none of it. “Get off me. I’m going.” Quinn blurted out as she went to her room and grabbed a big duffel bag. Grabbing every last piece of clothing that she recognised, she zipped it up. Sighing, she picked it up and hauled it over her shoulder. “If and when you decide, I will be in Lima. If not, get rid of everything else of mine.” Quinn didn't even look over her shoulder to see the tears running down Rachel’s cheeks.

-/-/-

Quinn wiped her face with a towel as she lifted her head from the sink. She rubbed her head as she exited the small bathroom in her LA apartment. After Lima, she decided to completely forget Rachel and move across the country. As she sat down for breakfast, there was a sharp knock on her door. Moaning she got up.

“I told you Jason, I don’t want to buy weed from you. It was one-“ Quinn was stopped as she opened the door to reveal a long pair of legs. When Quinn ran her eyes up the body, she found the face of the person she had wanted for the past 2 years.

“Hey.” Rachel smiled as she pushed a piece of hair behind of her ear.

“Hi.” Quinn managed to squeak out as she stood at the door. 

“Should I be worried about the weed or…”

“Oh, well I was drunk and it was Puck’s idea.” 

Rachel let out a light laugh and Quinn melted. God how she missed that.

“Can I come in?” Quinn nodded and open the door further to let her come in. Rachel nodded as she looked around the place. 

“Look I’m really sorry about how I left it. I was being selfish, making you choose between me or your career-“ Suddenly she was cut off by a soft pair of lip on hers. 

“I chose you.” Rachel said as she rested her forehead on Quinn’s “I’m sorry it took me two years to finally realise that my future is here, with you.”

Quinn pulled her close and nodded before Rachel jumped up and wrapped her legs around Quinn. “I fucking love you Rachel Berry.”


End file.
